The Tail in The Tale of Severus Snape
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Severus is Neko, how will this effect his time in school and can he keep it a secret for long? SS/? eventual SLASH but will span his entire school life so no Hanky Panky straight away. Focus is on his and Lily's friendship. Rating may go up.
1. Introduction

_A/N: I just couldn't stop myself, I have a lot of stories unfinished but this has been in my head a long time and I need to write this down. Basically, Severus during the Marauder era is Neko (cat-person – look in Anime/Manga); he must try and keep it a secret from those who don't know already (Lilly, Albus and parents) This story will spread over his school years and focus on many things along the way, (home life including becoming an orphan and Tobias' violent nature, Malfoy etc)this will be Slash/Yaoi eventually but I'm undecided as to who it will be with so right now it will focus on just Snape. But hey, I can't tell you everything; you have to bloody well read it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of its characters, too bad, I would have focused more on Severus and we all would like that so much better lol. _

* * *

Introduction

By Enchantress Nova

Mama told her son not to let anyone else find out, Lily and the Headmaster were more than enough, she explained in her sweet voice that what he was was something very rare and misunderstood; not everyone would like it. That explained Papa's reaction anyway. The dark haired boy did what he was told, so long as Lily was there he didn't believe he would really need anybody else, others didn't need to know.

Dark eyes looked out the window, the fast moving world from outside the Hogwarts Express whipping by like an impatient person flipping through a paperback in one go. Immediate and hazy, not at all substantial in Severus' day he turned his attention to the sleepy girl sitting next to him, her red hair lighting up with the sun's rays from outside of the window. It took on the colour of fire, not a match fire or a cooker flame, fire; raw and dangerous...yet majestic.

Severus loved Lily's hair, it was wavy and every now and then it would spring a curl, against the red would gleam an emerald green beaming through her long lashes. A beautiful girl and Severus felt so happy by just being her friend. Never mind her _best_ friend.

She looked drowsy, the hellish packing the muggles always fuss over so much having drained her of energy yet her mind too busy to truly rest. The two friends were heading for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First years. Truth be told; they were scared senseless...and then sensible again. It was that bad.

Two ordinary kids were sitting opposite them, the train was quite full and the duo felt no harm in allowing the others to sit with them. Severus would describe them as 'ordinary' since they really were that, surely they were Wizards but they had boring characteristics. Dull brown hair, normal skin, blue eyes which had no sparkle and from hearing the pair chatting neither were 'extraordinary' and the boy doubted they ever would be.

But nobody said it was bad to be ordinary or generic...it was just _boring_.

But the dark haired boy kept that opinion to himself, last thing he needed was to make enemies before he even stepped foot in the school. It just wasn't smart.

Severus suppressed the smile. Already he was weighing up good and bad, ways to go about things to his advantage; no doubt he would be in Slytherin. His mother had been in Slytherin as were her ancestors, it was in his blood. It saddened him slightly that he knew Lily wouldn't be in the same house. She had a heart of gold and would do anything for those she cares about. A bloody Gryffindor...but if ever there was someone to get away with it; it was her. She wasn't troublesome or brash; she didn't hold the negative aspects of the House and that is what made it okay.

The sunlight lit up the window, Severus' obsidian eyes taking an amber glow against the gleam and his silhouette a small and dainty one. The shape of the boy a deceiving one, for in his outline, nature commands he sport his ears on the top of his head, perked up alert and ready, and his tail, swishing its furred self in since to the boy's movements.

It would be tough keeping his secret from people, being this way he was never fully 'human' as some would say. 24/7 he had his tail and ears, he didn't need to worry about his teeth, he rarely smiled and the elongated incisors would not give him away, but he could not reverse their existence. They were always there.

Tucked down, flattened against his head, his feline ears hid beneath his ebony locks. He needed to make sure nobody looked for 'normal' ears on him for he didn't have any. Where most had ears, Severus just had more black hair, the ears actually sitting on the top of his head; luckily his hearing was sensitive enough so that their concealment did not affect his ability to listen. Nobody would be allowed to stroke his hair, try to talk in his 'ears' which he just didn't have and he worried he might not be able to obey his mother.

He also knew he would have dorm mates, using showers he would have to make sure his wet hair would not give way what lay beneath...and then the other thing. His tail. Severus really wasn't sure how he would be able to hide that. Getting changed in the bathroom, when they were out, under the covers? Severus didn't know yet but he would figure something out. He would also need to cast muffling spells around his bed before sleep; some kids turn in their sleep, walk or talk in their sleep, some even manage to wet themselves in their bed...but Severus...he purred.

His dorm mates would surely know he was unlike them if they heard him, his feline self humming away in nature's sound of pleasure. Severus could purr when he was awake, he could force himself to and express happiness by it but his sleep was unconscious contentment. He wouldn't be able to hold it back.

"Severus?" came the sweet voice of the red head.

Dark hair swished slightly as the boy turned to face his friend, her face tired and her shoulders slumped, an adorable pout over her lips. Her green eyes striking him from under her flame coloured bangs when she spoke again;

"Are we there yet?" she drawled.

Severus just blinked, she must be tired if she was resorting to annoying travel clichés; poor thing.

"No. Ask again when the train stops, I know that seems too obvious but I'd like to see if you can make it sound smart despite that."

Sarcasm. Something they both enjoy.

* * *

A mangy cat hissed distastefully at the new students, the meek flinching at the raggedy feline and others either giggling or rolling their eyes. To Severus' surprise he saw Lily pull a small ball of yarn out of her pocket and toss at gently for the cat, the furred thing set immediately to attacking the stringy prey. While some students, mostly girls, cooed at the now playful cat, Lily took out another ball of yarn, a green one, and discreetly handed it to Severus.

He hated to admit it...but he did love his yarn.

Tucking it I his pocket he gave a small smile of thanks and Lily's grin at the very odd things which seemed to please her friend did not leave her lips.

Although, forgetting the girl and his most precious yarn, Severus' attention was grabbed by a certain black haired boy, he looked kind of mean but cool, and it didn't help that the boy clearly didn't like the cat, maybe he was a dog person, and whenever the kid got close to Severus by the rustle of the crowd he seemed to tense.

Could he sense what Severus truly was? Was his dislike for felines really that deep?

Severus just shook it off, careful to keep his ears from showing themselves, and decided he would attempt to stay away from the other boy. Probably best that way...

The group were being lead by an aged Witch, her voice quite high and she was the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, he remembered her saying. Assertive, to the point and strict; not too bad regarding her House.

She explained about the dorms and luggage and was soon leading them into the Great Hall to be sorted. Older students turning in their seats to get a better look at the young new additions to the school, some smiled and some analysed but ultimately they surrendered to mass curiousness. The group making their way down the aisle and Severus noting where the Slytherin table was, even though he knew where he'd be going he felt slightly nervous, the slender hand delved into his pocket and gripped around the ball of yarn, fingers gently teasing the taught strands to rid his anxiety.

Quite a number went to Gryffindor, Lily as expected was one of them, her smile and rosy cheeks seeming to spread a general vibe of joy to those sitting around her. The boy from earlier Severus had come to learn his name was Sirius Black, Black being a famous pureblood surname Severus decided it best to avoid him. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the home of the meek and generic, the only interesting ones being the noticeable 'runts' in Hufflepuff and slightly tragic 'nerds' of the intellectual Ravenclaws.

"Snape, Severus" spoke the Professor.

Looking up and taking his hand out of his pocket the boy approached the stool, he hoisted his tiny self onto the seat and looked on with his large black eyes at how many students there really where before the large and tatty hat was placed on his head. It was so big and Severus was so small it continued to slip down and after a few weak attempts he gave in to the cavernous accessory; the old thing slid down over the black locks, hidden ears and over the boy's eye.

Severus heard some girls 'aww' at how adorable the sight must have been, okay...he could handle being the 'cute' one on the first day. Give him time...they'll change their opinions. The sorting hat spoke dramatically on several aspects that Severus possessed, smart and witty, cunning and sly, and so on...in the end the result was expected.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat declared and the students clapped and cheered as they did for everyone.

The hat was removed by the Professor as the boy moved to join his fellow House members, Severus didn't hesitate to exchange a friendly glance with Lily before sitting next to some chubby kid. Next to him Severus looked like a plushie; small, cute and there to be adorable. The Slytherin girls looking at him like he was some sort of kitten.

Severus silently clenched the ball of yarn again...they weren't _so _wrong.

* * *

Luckily Crabbe and Goyle had been too busy checking out the dorms and common rooms to really stay in one place, with them out of the room for a bit Severus could unwind a little. He did pull the drapes shut around his bed just in case one burst in, neither were too experienced in manners (one only had to watch them eat to know that) and Severus climbed onto his bed and let go.

Running his fingers through his hair he felt his ears, almost velvety the sprang up from his head as they seemed to just pop that second, the black furred ears standing upwards and coming to a point at the tips of them, they fluttered a little, like they were happy to not be stuffed away anymore. It was then Severus began to undress, he needed to change into night clothes before either of his dorm mates returned, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Eventually topless, Severus enjoying being able to relax after concealing his supernatural form, surrendered to the feline urges and stretched out over the bed, back and arm muscles twitching with delight and Severus' thick fingernails elongated playfully. But something was still bothering him...

The first year lay down on his back on top of the covers, arched his back up and unzipped his trousers. Pulling them down and gliding them off his ankles and feet he cast the trousers away, the boy did not un-arch his back as he reached down the back of his boxers, curled down around the top of his thigh was a long, black and furry tail. He could uncoil it from his thigh without touching it but the restriction of the boxer waistline would make it uncomfortable.

Gently guiding the tail out from underneath the clothing, the boy allowed it to swish and curl pleasantly as he lazily lay down again on the bed. The sheets and pillows puffed up around him securely, so soft and warm Severus thought he might fall asleep. He couldn't do that.

Severus then cast a spell around his bed, his mother had taught him this for just this purpose, it was a silencing charm which would activate when the owner of the boy who cast it falls asleep within the charmed area. Rather complex for any student, never mind a first year, but Severus was smart and naturally talented in these things. Okay...maybe Severus was a borderline Ravenclaw.

After casting the spell Severus sat up to change into his pyjamas, he allowed his tail to just hang down his trouser leg. His tail and his purring were sorted, but now he had another problem, the ears. How could he keep them hidden while unconscious? He had a tough enough time keeping them from appearing when he sneezed!

Being so young he couldn't form a full masking spell, but if it rode on another, simpler spell he could keep it going for a good while. Much more complex than the first char but he managed, he combined a small masking charm for his ears to activate as the silencing one did. Admittedly it took him several tries and a surprising amount of verbal cussing but eventually the charm was sealed.

Keeping the drapes closed, Severus reached down over the side of the bed to his discarded robes and retrieved his ball of yarn from the pocket. Smiling happily, Severus submitted himself to 'playtime' and chewed, gnawed, tussled and grappled with the stringy sphere; his kitty like person wanting to demolish it and tear the blasted thing to ribbons was adorably his favourite thing to do when alone.

Sinking his teeth into it, he tugged excitedly at the strands and mashed it further with his molars. Severus was purring by now, his extended finger nails gripping into the ball to ensure it did not escape it's captor and he growled happily with his submissive trinket.

Lily had caught his once. Gosh how that had been embarrassing.

But she had squealed at how cute he looked, her smile not a judging or belittling one, a look of pure affection and seven year old girl joy, she jumped up and down and played with him. She even attempted to steal the ball of yarn from him. Like the great hunter the cat child was he would not give up his prey and growled, it being Lily it was nothing threatening, it was more playful and teasing.

Since then, Lily tended to carry a ball of yarn around with her, sometimes if she couldn't find any she would get wool but it was worse for Severus' teeth and didn't last as long. Other kids who saw them knew neither had any pets, they thought they were just being weird as always, and to be honest, Severus wasn't too sure it _was_ 'normal.'

But they didn't need to know that.

They didn't _deserve _to know that. Damn muggles.

Severus wouldn't have minded them had they not been so nasty and judging of Lily, the sweetest girl in the world, a girl who wouldn't hurt a fly even if it threatened to kill her grandmother (don't really know how that could happen but you get the gist) and _they_ made her _cry!_

Scum.

But they were away from that now and Lily wouldn't be picked on anymore. Good. She deserved some peace.

Also, Severus found himself hoping that keeping his secret wasn't going to be too tough on her, exams, classes, friends, all or that and she would need to make sure Severus' ears stayed hidden too. She's a smart girl, she can handle it and with Severus' spells and self-control he doubted it would be too hard.

But poor Severus...his hope would be in vain.

Many good, wonderful times awaited him...and then the bad there too.

Severus heard the duo return from their exploring, they looked puffed out but with their size it was conceivable they actually hadn't done that much running at all. Severus quickly tucked the ball of yarn beneath the pillow and flattened his ears; he also shimmied beneath the quilts and covers.

When Crabbe opened the drapes to see their smaller 'roomy' as they had quite annoyingly called him, he was met with the image of a sleepy child, curled up and ready for bed.

"Hey roomy" he chimed.

Severus suppressed the irritant jerk at the name, and looked up at the wide boy beside his bed with his obsidian eyes; anyone who saw them just knew this kid was special. Crabbe paused for a moment, the unique image that was Severus one to strike attention in a heartbeat.

"Just thought we'd warn you that Goyle snores pretty loud"

"Oi!" came the annoyed holler of the rounder boy from his bed but he was ignored.

"Also..." drawled Crabbe, "at the sorting ceremony everybody thought you were adorable, being Slytherins as we are don't be surprised if I try and use this to my advantage."

"You are hardly the epitome of the Slytherin House, Crabbe" Severus sighed in a single sleepy breath, the beginnings of what appeared to be anger flashed over the other boys face at this and Severus felt it beneficial to continue; "for one you said '_try_' to use it to your advantage. Any Slytherin would _definitely _use it, adorability is a powerful tool; you'd be an idiot not to attempt to gain with it. And then secondly, by the way you are gritting your teeth at me right now, it's clear you're not as in control of yourself as the best Slyherins should be."

Severus stared in silence at the switch of aggravation to surprise as it fazed over the chubby boy's face; and then the boy was impressed. Quite impressed.

Severus and the boys said goodnights and the duo fell asleep, _both _snored and every now and then they would come out with some random word, like 'goldfish,' 'socks,' 'Paula Abdul' or 'McDonalds.' What was McDonalds anyway? Severus believed it to be some muggle food company; it didn't sound too fancy...or healthy. Perhaps that would be another thing to avoid.

Severus' eye lids drooped and he began to lose control, Severus felt his tail flick lazily about his leg and his ears shift on the top of his head until they opened up. Sleep overtook the small boy, the charms protecting him at night from being found out...but could he really do this for seven years? Here's hoping.

Hope. So much potential for happiness...and heartbreak.

Severus would certainly be receiving his share here.

* * *

_Hi, hope you liked chapter one! _

_I know it's odd that Severus is Neko and that he is seen as 'cute' by other people but it will make more sense later. I also know that it sounds very much like a Snape/Lily romance but it isn't. They're best friends, would do anything for the other and love each other to bits. Simple. Like I said, this will be SLASH, please leave ideas for who the lucky guy should be, I'm thinking one of the Marauders but that could change quite easily. Please know that this fic will include some form of domestic abuse by Tobias, but I'm not sure yet which direction to take it in and I will keep with JK Rowling's necessity happenings in this era but in my own way and in the time and circumstances I please. _

_Please __REVIEW!_

_x Nova._


	2. Legolas Stole My Cake

_(A/N: Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Sorry for the wait, I haven't updated anything in so long an I know this is kind of a weird story but people seem to like it so I will carry on ^^)_

Legolas Stole My Cake

By Enchantress Nova

Always the early riser, Severus' lashes fluttered to reveal the gleaming orbs beneath, shimmering like sunrise on the ocean, but soon giving way to the feline like yawn. Arching his back to the point a regular person would break it, Severus' mouth opened revealing the startlingly pointy teeth and a small noise left him. Good morning self! Breakfast starts in less than two hours…Crabbe and Goyle are looking like two beached whales on their last legs; Severus took this as the perfect time to have a shower without being noticed.

Severus was happy that there were showers to each room, the only people he needed to worry about being the two chunk-of-stuffin' boys was a big weight off his mind. Severus was glad the spell had worked so well, charms class was going to be a breeze, and it would stay until he took it down. Wonderful.

In a decidedly happy mood, Severus gently stepped into the bathroom and opened the shower door. He undressed carefully, listening intently in case one of the boys stopped snoring; there was a towel over the door which helped his nerves as he allowed his tail to swish about his legs at last! His ears flicked slightly, just showing themselves, and Severus could only stretch his arms up with elongating fingernails and feel the complex muscles and joints of his feline-like body come awake. He stepped under the shower head and turned on the water.

Warm rivulets were streaming down the pale lean body, soaking the dark hair of the boys head and soothing the strained ears as they showed themselves proudly, the black tail wet and trying hard not to swish in the therapeutic wash time. Severus applied shampoo to his hair and the tops of his ears, hating the hollowly feeling of water falling into his ears before spreading the cleanly substance to his tail as well. Rubbing in the shampoo until there were bubbles all down the lengthy appendage and then washing away everything in the inviting water, and ringing out his hair before picking up the bar of soap beside him he felt very much relaxed.

Ten minutes of soapy goodness later and Severus was drying himself, his tail first to get it finished, and a quick rub of his ears before drying the rest of himself. Severus walked out of the bathroom with the towel about his waist and his tail coiled around his thigh out of sight, his ears hidden subtly beneath his damp hair. He saw Crabbe was awake but too tired to actually get up, "Morning, Roomy" he said drowsily.

"I would appreciate it if you just called me Severus" chimed the smaller boy, but noticed that Crabbe was pretty much still asleep and wouldn't retain the information so he just pulled the drapes around his bed and dressed himself for school. It had been hard to find clothes that fit, Severus being smaller height wise and skinnier but he looked adorable. All the better to manipulate you my dear…..

But aside from all that, Severus smiled as he slid his hand under the pillow and gripped his ball of yarn from yesterday. He held it in front of him, admiring the teeth marks and loose strands from their battle the previous day. Placing the ball in his mouth, he grabbed his quill and a piece of parchment and began a letter to his parents.

_Dear Mamma and Papa,_

_As you might have guessed, I'm a Slytherin, this really is exciting but I'm always so nervous too. Mamma, I hope to do you proud as a student here, although I don't think I'll be much of a Quiddich player, there was a kid telling all these stories about his brother and having to go to the hospital! I don't really think it'll be for me. I can't wait for potions class, what with our own apothecary at home and all I'll be more advanced than the other pupils. How are things at home? I've not even had my first class and I'm already missing my bedroom, my roommates are Crabbe and Goyle, I believe we're friends with their parents. I'm not surprised the parents haven't brought them to any dinner parties; they'd be likely to eat the table if you spilled enough gravy on it. Anyway, write back._

_Love Severus._

After writing the small and essentially insignificant letter, Severus read it over and sighed. _Papa,_ it said. Severus' eyes sparkled melancholy beams, Severus loved both his parents, but…no, Severus would not speak ill of his father. Never. No…

Shutting his feelings away, Severus wiped away the tears brimming of his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was a strong child, his father was a good man, he was told, and he was an upper-class Slytherin half-blood. He did not reject his parents...no matter how his father acted.

Swallowing nothing and everything, Severus tied the letter to his owl, and set him onwards out the window. Severus loved his owl, he had called him Dante (rather morbid but he liked it) and Severus took such good care of his feathered friend. Grooming him, feeding him, and just generally being nice to him. Before Severus was aware of it, Goyle swept back the drapes and cheered "BREAKFAST TIME!"

Nice to know what got the two excited.

* * *

Severus didn't like vegetables.

Eww.

When have you ever seen a cat eat broccoli? It just doesn't happen, Severus was mainly a meat eater, he could stomach some bread and always (and he meant always) enjoyed desert. After having a portion of chicken, leaving the broccoli…eww…Severus sipped his milk (yum) and indulged in the plentiful display of sweets. He was one happy kitty.

Severus delicately held his fork in front of him, savouring in his consumption of the chocolate and fudge cake slice each taste an essence of deliciously sexy and lest we forget yummy cakey forkful! Putting another bit in his mouth, utter contentment rose in Severus' chest and he felt his tail flick happily by his thigh.

"Severus?" came a silky and mature voice from above him, Severus (fork in mouth) turned his face upwards to look at his towering company. The older boy laughed gently at how cute Severus looked, big eyes and fork staring up at him, "you might remember me, I'm Lucius."

Lucius tapped Goyle on the shoulder, the chubby boy looked up and made some undistinguishable sound "would you mind terribly if I had your seat" Lucius chimed. He was a very charming man. Goyle quickly stood and allowed the blonde boy his chair, Severus turned to his right to look at the familiar boy better.

He had long blonde hair, pale yet summary looks, a fine and elegant face next to his startling blue eyes. Severus was only eleven, but it didn't take a horny teen to see Lucius was a very beautiful human being. Severus couldn't believe it, he hadn't so much as said a word to him and he was temporarily mesmerised, he was reminded of the Lord of the Rings' descriptions of Elves. Although, if Severus started calling Lucius "Legolas" he might only manage to piss him off. "I met you when you were younger, but you've hardly changed at all…" smiled the blonde and Severus found himself smiling too (and once he did he realised the fork was still in his mouth and promptly removed it.) "Just as adorable as you were when you were six, do you remember me?"

Severus racked his brain, he had a thought, remembering that same sun-kissed hair and beaming blues on a couple his mother spoke with often. "Malfoy" Severus whispered gently.

This seemed to please Lucius as he grabbed a clean fork and stole a bit of Severus' cake with a smile. Lucius looked really interesting when he ate; he still looked elegant and refined. The man could eat at 'McDonalds' and still appear like royalty.

Severus, after a moment, realised he was just staring at the fellow Slytherin and blushed slightly. Lucius laughed softly again, "you really haven't changed…say, Severus?"

"Hmm?" hummed Severus, regaining some composure, and taking another forkful of his cake, sharing food with his own Legolas, it was quite the start to the day.

"I'm quite well known around here, you're making quite the impression yourself, Crabbe and Goyle are alright pillars of resistance if you run into trouble but if you want to get anywhere stick with me. Anyone troubles you just tell them who you're friends with, got it?"

Severus looked up with some suspicion, but even greater joy, such a powerful Slytherin was on his side. Yes! Another point for cuteness! Severus' mind committed the dreaded happy dance he would never admit to, Severus could never have imagined things going so well. "You're a lot older than me" came Severus' soft tone, eyes averted and toying with the sight of the cake, "if I tell people I'm friends with you they'll think I'm just a stuck up name-dropper afraid to look out for himself"

Lucius' eyes couldn't have gleamed more at Severus' words, a genuine happy grin in both the blonde's lips and eyes, "I think you'll do just fine here, Severus, but you can always talk to me. Promise?" Lucius bowed his head to look Severus face on, the new angle making blonde strands fall in front of his face and Severus' mind blown by the stunning man he blushed at the thought to run his fingers through it and place it back in its place. Severus eventually nodded and Lucius smiled again. "Now" Lucius spoke as if to leave "my cake!" he cheered as he picked up Severus' cake and tried to leave with it.

Severus looked at the empty spot on the table where his cake used to be…it looked so…desolate…tragic…hopeless. NO!

"Give me back my cake, Malfoy!"

* * *

Charms class.

Severus sat in the back row, Crabbe and Goyle to his left and with a perfect view of the small Professor Flitwick, but also with Lily Evans sitting right in front of him. _Puuurrfect!_

The dark haired boy was happy, he hadn't managed to get his cake back from Lucius but some of the older girl students had seen how miffed he was and before he knew what was happening they were forcing bags of candy into his pockets! It truly is a wonderful world sometimes. Severus' back now had more sweets than books, he would nip up between classes to put chocolate back in his room to make sure it didn't melt.

But while Severus still tasted bubblegum which he had received from a very giggly Hugglepuff senior and whose biggest fear was that he would begin purring, there was a group nearer the front of the classroom talking, one in a much greater distaste than any bubblegum would allow.

"I just don't get it, who does that kid think he is getting all the girls worked up about him, he's not even good looking or cute, he's small that's all! I don't like him, that and I've heard about him from my mother, he's only a half-blood and yet he's friends with the Malfoys, that guy doesn't deserve so much!" Sirius seethed loud enough for frustrations sake but quiet enough that Flitwick pay him no mind.

James' head was leant to one side resting on his hand, drifting between Flitwick's lesson and Sirius' rantings, he had never seen Sirius this quickly opposed to someone before, the Snape kid looked harmless especially with how tiny he was or when the senior girls of the school cooed at him. Sirius didn't have any reason to be so defensive but then again Sirius knew more about Slytherin families, what with him being the first Gryffindor in his family and all. Snape definitely was odd, perfectly black and white, and from hearing gossip about how he spoke turns out his way of speaking is quite black and white as well.

The brunette young werewolf, Remus Lupin was doing his best to pay attention to the class despite Sirius' constant talking, a quick glance toward his friends he saw James with that 'not-too-bothered' expression on his face, Sirius next to him making small hand gestures to emphasise how pissed off he is and Peter nodding along and dropping small words of morale towards Sirius, Remus wished Peter had some real confidence in himself and just stopped being Sirius' cheerleader.

Of course, Remus wouldn't say this aloud, he loved his friends. When Peter wasn't with Sirius he was a nice guy, James was a good friend granted he was quite brash sometimes but he knew when to draw the line, and Sirius…he was great, he's do anything for you but he had a terrible temper and he certainly didn't know when to just give something a rest. But Remus was a forgivvign sort, end the group all knew Sirius' temper came from his mother (let's just say she's not the most sober of ladies) and with no dad around there was nobody to reel in the emotions. Hopefully school and being away from home will help him out some.

But Remus wasn't worried, the little nasty words about the Slytherin seemed harmless…it'll go away soon. But Snape was an eye-catcher for sure. The pale skin, like snow, so white it seemed to glow, and the shiny black hair down to his shoulders with those huge dark eyes created such a contrast he appeared like some mythical creature children would fantasise about. A stunning kid, no wonder the girls in school liked him so much. But there was something else…something different…

Being a werewolf, Remus' instincts were very powerful and dependable…and they were saying something about that boy, he felt something about his friends but he hadn't told them yet and they were nowhere near as strong an aura as the Slytherin. He wasn't a werewolf, Remus would have been able to tell that much, but…oh, just what was he?

Remus glanced over his shoulder at the aforementioned boy just in time to see that red headed girl, Lily he remembered her being called, passing him a note discretely. A Slytherin being friends with Malfoy passing letters to a Gryffindor Muggle-born? Definitely peculiar.

Severus opened the small note he had just received in his small palm, Lily's handwriting was always so pretty, heart dotted 'i's and all, and the message was:

"_At breakfast today, who was that guy?"_

Severus quickly scribbled on the bottom of the paper '_what guy?'_ before handing it forward tapping her arm in signal for her to take it. He soon received the reply _"The older kid you were talking to, blonde…he stole your cake"_

Severus pouted at the memory (not to self: Malfoy owes me one cake) before writing back _"Lucius Malfoy, a mega-rich Slytherin pureblood. He looks like Legolas doesn't he?" _Severus received no note but upon reading the words Lily looked over her shoulder and nodded joyfully.

* * *

"What were you two talking about?" Lily asked sweetly as she and Severus walked towards their class together.

"Me and Legolas?" Severus spoke and both grinned "Well…our families know each other and he was just telling me that I could count on him if I needed anything."

Lily nodded, "it must be nice having connections here" she sighed before Severus stopped her mid walk with a hand to her arm, looking at her seriously, she didn't look away or dare to blink.

"You'll make friends so easy here, Lily" Severus said, his voice soft, something so rare only Lily heard him like this "and you'll always have me, got that?" Severus hated when Lily retreated to herself, he hated seeing her sad, that scum back home still affecting her now that she's away…she deserves some comfort.

"Thank you, Sevvie" she whispered before she entered potions class, not giving the young wizard time to reject the nickname, and the dark haired boy could only step in after her and take his seat by the two larger boys again.

Potions had been a breeze, not wanting to appear a snob (the more knowledge you parade in front of people's noses the more they resent you – not smart) he answered a promising but not excessive number of questions with 100 percent correctness and accuracy, they had done papers which only Slughorn would read and find a perfect score and his first potion in his class was one of only three that actually worked.

But it was odd, Severus was lead to believe everything in this school was top-notch, those textbooks were…well…iffy. They had the basic components right, it was like a chemistry experiment that should just manage to work but if it goes awry or just doesn't work it's no surprise. Severus had adapted a few of details without even thinking, Kitchey seeds should never be crushed, it destroys almost all their magic properties, Sedu-weed gives better results with a larger surface area to react with the potion so without thinking Severus had chopped the ingredient into fine cubes. There had also been some vials in the middle of the table, some of the more regularity used ones, but not all were necessary for the potion (according to the textbook) but Severus had a good knowledge of potions and had substituted the Mandrake root for crushed Sananine Leaves. Safe to say the board who made that textbook…had no real idea of what they were doing, and it was also safe to say…Severus was the best in the class.

The rest of the day passed, Severus chewing his toffees and other such treats, he ate lunch with Crabbe and Goyle, and spent some time chatting with Lily some more in the courtyard, lessons were a breeze, except for Transfigurations (he would need to work on that), but he still had some different classes tomorrow…Defence against the Dark Arts for one.

Defence against the Dark Arts, the source of conflict on Severus' creature, the reason why Nekos are often misunderstood, much like Gryffindors thinking because they're brave they're good people to have around when really they're brash and often ignorant, same with Slytherins and how their cunning and resourcefulness can be taken as being devious and underhanded. Nekos were…lets say…_attracted_…to _dark_ power. A cat has catnip and Nekos have dark magic. Some indulge and some abuse, everyone has the ability to cast dark spells, everyone can radiate dark magic if they chose to, it is not necessarily evil.

A reasonable equivalent would be something like Cannabis, no harm done by trying it, enjoying it and even doing it again sometime, but what is wrong to be ruled by it, to change your life for it, to be in pain for it and to hurt yourself or anyone around you for it; too act on it in a selfish, slave-like and tragic way. That is what people misunderstand, Nekos enjoy dark magic as anyone would the extra biscuit when on a diet, the little pranks you do on a friend, the problem is s that many escalate and everyone thinks the worst of people in general. Severus wouldn't lie, if he felt someone do a dark spell (a small and legal one of course) Severus might close his eyes and feel his body absorb the radiating warmth, feel the shivers and the rush in his brain. He was a strong believer in the Golden Mean, do not live in excess, eat yummy things and drink wine but not to the point of abuse, and eat healthy things and take care of yourself but at the same time do not deprive oneself of pleasure.

But away from all of that, Severus was finally able to settle in for the night; Severus had gotten changed under the covers at he was mid conversation with Crabbe about how he was not giving away his sweets to them, luckily the two weren't the frat boy types who thought nakedity was funny so nobody saw the tail Severus kept hidden beneath the sheets. Severus was eventually dressed for bed when he said "when you're cute enough that girls practically through candy at you then we can talk about trading sweets but until then my stash is mine" and that was the childish end to his conversation.

Severus was just about to sleep when he noticed Dante out of the window, perched patiently for Severus to see him and read his letter, a habit his owl was good to have with how his father was, any unnecessary noise and his father was likely to yell bloody murder, but with heavy lids Severus opened the window and let his owl inside.

But what was inside the letter was not what Severus expected, it was rare for his father to reply to such a thing, and truth be told whenever Severus wrote anything warm he had his mother in mind, his father's words painfully unlike his loving mother's.

_Severus,_

_Normally your mother would write this but the woman's got herself quite ill, she get back up sooner or later. She'd like that you're a Slytherin, and of course potions would be good you've basically got your own personal Apothecary, no other kid has a chance. I take it from you not mentioning Defence that you didn't have it on your first day, remember to just be normal and don't do anything stupid. _

He left no signature, his writing was crude and base, without a direct hit he managed to oppress and belittle all Severus did on a single piece of paper. Severus worried about his mother, she clearly wasn't getting any care from her husband, and the house elf would help when he wasn't ordering her around. Fighting his tears at the expense of his ears violently exposing themselves and his tail tightly gripping the boy's leg, the two dorm mates fast asleep and making that atrocious snoring noise, Severus was glad for the silencing spell, as he slept…Severus sobbed.

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry for ending so sadly but the next chapter will be very interesting HINT: Sirius' rantings become more serious and someone see's Severus' tail…but who is it?_

_Please REVIEW, I allow anonymous reviews you don't need to be signed up ^^ any things you'd like to see Severus or other characters do, suggestions are so very welcome x Nova. _


End file.
